Ressurection
by Pheonix Moon
Summary: (READ SIERRA WHITE'S STORIES FIRST!!!) Relisa gets depressed thinking about the past and goes on vacation, comming back with mre than she bargined for.


Author's Note: This had been posted once before, was taken down from a lack of motivation, and is now being reposted. ^_~ Thank's Se-chan for reminding me this story existed...  
  
Relisa stalked silently through the empty halls of Hogwarts. She followed the dim copper light of Duo, her companion and flaming wolf. She remembered as a child doing this very same thing with the only six people who ever bothered to noice a little illiterate orphan girl like her self, Sierra White, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Danielle Lunarus, Lily Evans, and James Potter. The memories were vivid, the seven of them walking this exact path every night. Then the memories of James and Lily's horid deaths came to her mind. The seven...was down to the five. She shook off the tears. Duo whimpered softly. She patted his head and managed a weak smile.  
"Shh...if Filch finds us we're dead! Just beacue I'm a teacher now doesn't mean he'll go easy on me." Relisa whispered. They quielty entered the library. Relisa pulled an old year book off the shelf and sat down. Duo sat under the table and fell asleep. As she flipped through the book she wanted to cry.  
"Most likely to succed, Sierra White." Relisa forced a smile. Sierra was a wonderful friend. Sierra was the only one who knew about Relisa's illiteracy aside from Duo. She laughed softly.  
"Most likely to accidentaly blow something up, Sirius Black." Relisa nodded. That was so true. Sirius always had a dungbomb or two with him in case of an emergency. Though Sirius had an odd idea of an emergency...  
She turned the page and looked at a picture of the seven of them. Sierra and Sirius were goofing around, which was to be expected. Remus and James were laughing hystericaly. Lily and Danni were laughing too, but not as hard. and there she was, sitting on the floor, clutching Duo in her arms, laughing quietly. Those had been the best seven years of her life. Though she had been in Ravenclaw and her friends in Gryffondor she was in constant contact thanks to the inhumanly quiet Mezerka and the insane Jim. She put the book back and left for her office once more guided by the dim light the flaming wolf gave off.  
She reached her office quietly and sat down at her desk. She'd only been a small part of the seven, but a part all the same. Since someone would be able to tell Luminos was being used, she had Duo guide them for light when they wandered the halls after hours. And thanks to her odd ability to communicate well with animals she talked Mrs. Noris out of turning them in to Filch many times.  
Sierra's comming to teach at Hogwarts was partialy because of her. She needed someone to read and write for her. Dumbledore had agreed to let Sierra come and teach seeing as, yet again, they needed a defense against the dark arts teacher. Sierra and Sirius had been reunited, and Danni and Remus visited often. Only Lily and James, bless thier souls, were missing now. Well...and Peter. But Peter was different. He'd betrayed them...for Voldenmort! She twiched at the evil name.  
But dispite the deaths of the two who'd brought her into the seven haunting her, her life couldn't be better! Ok, no this was a lie. Her life could be a hell of alot better. Lily and James could be alive, Peter could be...not evil, and she could be LITERATE!!! She tossed her head to rid herself of the thought. She stood.  
"Duo! Come on. We have a visit to pay." Reslisa walked to the door. Duo bounded to her side. They silently moved through the halls. They stopped ouside Dumbledore's office. Duo whimpered quietly.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot you hated it here. You can go back to the room. Duo yiped his thanks and ran. Relisa knocked softly. Dumbledore answered and said nothing more to her than, "Fawks is over there." and pointing her in the right direction.  
"Thank you sir." she whispered as she glided to the beautiful Pheonix. She sat and it fluttered down onto her knee. He chirped happily.  
"Good evening to you as well." She smiled. He chirped again.  
"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bother Sierra and Sirius." she sighed. Fawks chirped again and flew onto her shoulder.  
"Duo's fine Fawkes. But I have a problem. I keep wondering if Lily and James's death could have been prevented. It was the Potters who brought me this far in life. They introduced me to the others." Relisa held back the tears the welled up from her heart. Fawks chirped sadly.  
"I remember it all so well... So well that it hurts..." Relisa rest her head in her hand. Dumbledore looked at Relisa.  
"Professor Wolf..." Dumbledore said. Relisa looked at him. "... would you like to take a vacation?" Relisa wondered if he was serious.  
"R-Really? You'll let me take time off?" Relisa asked. dumbledore nodded.  
"Hagrid can fill in for you. Good luck Relisa." Relisa smiled and gave her thanks. She went back to her office and pulled out a map.  
"Hmm... Small, sparsly populated country." Relisa scanned the map unable to read it at all. Duo looked at her and whimpered. "You'll be staying here. I want you to kep an eye on the class for me. I'll only be gone a few days." Hopefully this little vacation would clear her mind. She looked up as someone knocked on her door. She answered it to find Severus Snape in her doorway. She clutched the doorknob, ready to slam the door in his greasy face.  
"Well it seems little Relisa Wolf is going to be taking a vacation." Snape mocked. Relisa glared feircely.  
"I am." Was all she could establish. She swung her arm forward and slammed the door in his face. She smiled as she heard two familiar voices outside.  
"SNAPE!!! Are you harassing Re Re again?!" She heard Sirius yell at Snape. She cringed at the nickname, Re Re, that Sirius had awarded her in her child hood. She hated it.  
"Yea Snape. That poor girl deserves a break more than any of us!" Sierra's voice rang out. Relisa smiled and opened her office door to find Snape running, and Sirius and Sierra laughing hystericaly.  
"News travels fast here." Relisa said.  
"Yup." Sierra smiled.  
"Mornin Re Re!" Sirius said cheerfully. Relisa tapped her side and a now crimson flamed Duo trotted to her side.  
"I told you never to call me that." Relisa growled. Sirius managed an innocent smile.  
"Habit... sorry..." He said. Relisa laughed and Duo's flames cooled to their usual silver.  
"I figured you may need a little help. Where are you off to anyway?" Sierra asked, peering over the map. Relisa shrugged.  
"Somewhere where I won't have to deal with anyone." Relisa sighed, "I just need some time to think about some things." Sierra smiles, restraining herself from laughing. She'd never seen Relisa so lost in herself before. She leaned over the map and pointed to a small country in Africa.  
"Djibouti. It's small, it's remote, no one sane has ever heard of it."  
"Perfect." Relisa smiled, "Will you guys look after Duo. I want him to stay and keep an eye on Hagrid so he dosen't screw up my curriculum. You now how he can get." Sierra nodded a little, reminded of a story Harry told her about when Hagrid had a baby dragon. Relesa began packing, not much though. Some clothes, a few spell books (she still has to fake Sirius out that she can't read.), her wand, one of her old yearbooks. She glanced over at them. "I have a strange feeling about this trip. I can't tell if it's good or bad. But if it's bad, and I don't come back..." Sierra cut her off.  
"You're not going to die Relisa." Sierra said bluntly. She refused to beleve another member of her circle was going to leave her. Relisa nodded a bit, it was an obviously forced nod. She closed the old torn leather bag. Sierra and Sirius recognised it as the same one she'd had when they'd first met.  
"You have a transport spell ready I'm assuming." Sierra said. Relisa glanced at Sirius.  
"Say something. You're being too quiet. It's bothering me." Relisa said lowly.  
"Um..." Sirius thought for a moment, then grinned remebering something he'd said once that had throughly angered her. "Are you sure that Duo's not really an animagus who takes on that form when he's around you and when you're not with him turns into a person and stalks you?" Sierra remebered Relisa's reaction all too well and moved to restrin her from killing Sirius. But it was all too late. Relisa had pinned the poor man, growling savagly as if she was a wolf herself. "HEY! YOU TOLD ME TO SAY SOMETHING!"  
"I warned you once puppy boy. NEVER talk about him that way. You now have two strikes. I'd suggest avoiding a third." Relisa was very patient and very kind, even to the Slytherins who abused her. But say anything remotely negative about Duo and she was on you like a hungry lion on a dead antelope's carcass. (Wheee... Death!!!) Sadly her sixth year Slitherins learned that lesson the hard way after she caused Draco Malfoy to nearly have a heart attack. Sierra pulled Relisa off Sirius.  
"Take care. I'll be expecting a full report." Sierra winked. Relisa hugged her and nodded. Relisa reluctantly hugged Sirius.  
"Be good or I'll pull out the you-know-what." Relisa grinned. Sirius's eyes widened.  
"You wouldn't!" He shouted.  
"You still have it?!" Sierra laiughed. Relisa grinned.  
"That I do." the thing being refered to was a pink frilly doggie bed that James had given Sirius as a mock-christmas gift when they were children. (AN: See "A Very 'The Seven' Christmas" for details.)  
"THE DEVIL IS UPON US!!!!" Sirius screamed. Sierra hit him upside the head.  
"Oh shut up. It's only a dog bed." Sierra sighed. Relisa laughed and stepped back from them.  
"Aoki Stradus." Relisa whispered, flicking her wrist sharply. And with that she was gone. Relisa had claimed it as an old Gypsi spell she'd picked up somewhere. Even Sierra couldn't decipher it. Relisa had said once that it meant 'Take me.' and they all just kinda went with that seeing as it was the only answer they had.  
  
Relisa found herself in a rain forest. She sighed heavily, feeling a bit out of place even though the wild had been her sanctuary for as long as she could remeber. She followed the path anxiously comming upon a small village. She was welcomed there. She smiled, not understanding the language spoken around her. She just smiled and nodde and said nothing so as not to offend. She was ushered into a lonely little hut where she sat quietly. She looked up as someone passed through the grass curtain door into the hut. It was a young man carrying a large book. He sat down infront of her and set the book down between them.  
"You are afraid." he said in plain english. She stared at him.   
"Ok, first off... Why do you speak english. And second, how did you know that?!" Relisa said, obviously freaked out. He sighed. 


End file.
